The Mozrel Amulet
by BratCat
Summary: CharmedHP crossover!Chris has been having weird dreams lately but he never knew it could led him to a magical adventure. Superpowerful WyattChrisHarryNevilleLuna! DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Alright, people. This is my very first fic i've written so tell me wat you think. Must i do that disclaimer thing?Anyway...

**Disclaimer:** Er... i dont owned charmed and harry potter. i just owned the plot.

It was quiet in the manor. The Halliwells were still out at work, Wyatt is at soccer practice and Chris is home alone. He got back from his basketball practice about an hour ago and is now staring over a large, old book with a frown on his face. Frustrated, he shut the book and sat a down the old couch, kicking his legs up to a table in front of him. Chris is worried. Lately, he has been having weird dreams about a large castle and a dark figure in his dream.

_What in the world could they mean? Are they premonitions or just plain normal dreams? And more importantly, why the heck am I having these dreams?_ thought Chris as he stare up to the ceiling. His mind drift back to his recent dream last night and shivered as he recalled it. It was scary. Red eyes gleaming evilly at him and a large circular amulet, swinging back and forth. There was something..._dark_... about those red eyes. And that amulet...there was something about it that scream _'power'_.He could feel it in his guts. He sighed. He really needs someone to help him with this. Mom is busy with her work at P3 and Dad is working overtime at the hospital. Aunt Phoebe is balancing her life as a wife, mother and an adviser for her column. Also, Aunt Paige is at Magic School and she probably won't be back for a few days. Something about trouble in the potion class that require her attention. And Wyatt...Chris doesn't want to involved him in this. It was always Wyatt that saved his life. And gets hurt the most. He remembered last month a demon attacked the manor, it threw an energy ball at him but Wyatt jumped at the last minute and tookthe direct hit instead. Chris felt really guilty for not reacting fast enough and what's worse is that Wyatt didn't blame him for that.

_"Bang"_ Chris jumped slightly at the sudden noise, his heartskipped abeat. "I'm home! Anyone here?" yelled a familiar voice downstairs. Chris sighed in relief. It's just Wyatt. "Yeah! I'm up here!" yelled Chris. A thundering noise filled the house as Wyatt ran up the stairs and burst opened the door. He stood there, cautiously looking around before looking at an amused Chris sitting comfortably at the couch.

"What the hell was that about?" asked Chris as he scooted over when Wyatt sat next to him.

"Nothing. Never mind," said Wyatt, then looked at him. "What about you? What are you doing up here alone?"

"Oh, nothing. Just relaxing up here, ya know," lied Chris, carefully avoiding his brother's eyes. He stood up and walked quickly towards the door. "You hungry? I'll make us something to eat," He ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. He was rummaging through the fridge when he heard Wyatt walked in. "There's not much here though. Hope you don't mind some peanut butter sandwich," said Chris, seeing the peanut butter out of the fridge. Just as he was about to reach for it, a hand appeared beside him and took it instead. Startled, he looked up beside him to see Wyatt's face. He smiled at him but Chris could see that he was concerned about him.

"I'll help. You get the bread, i'll get the knife," said Wyatt, placing the peanut butter on the table.

"Sure," said Chris, softly. They make their sandwich and sat down at the table, facing each other. Silenced filled the manor as the two brothers ate their sandwich. _Should I tell him? _thought Chris, his eyes flickered to Wyatt, who looked to be in deep thought. _But if I tell him, he'll want to help and he might get hurt again. Oh...What to do? _He closed his eyes. His mind is filled with so much question that he's getting a headache.

"Hey, Chris-"

"Wyatt-"

Both looked at each other and chuckled. "Never mind. What were you going to say, Chris?" asked Wyatt,the smile still on his face.

"Er..." said Chris, biting his lips. He looked down at his half-eaten sandwich. _This is it. The moment of truth. Come on ,Chris, you can do this. _He took a deep breath and said it all. "I've been having...dreams lately. Weird dreams." Wyatt straighten up, looking at Chris, giving him his focused attention. "It started about a few weeks ago. The first dream was about anlarge castle and a dark figure approaching it. It's always the same every night untill last night, I had a different dream. This time I saw red evil eyes staring at me and a circular amulet swinging back and forth. And that's it," Chris stared down at his sandwich before looking up at his brother. Wyatt was frowning, rubbing his chin.

"And you were up at the attic, searching for an answer," he said and Chris nodded. "And you didn't tell me this because..." he trailed off, looking at Chris.

Chris looked down, not wanting to upset him."Well...I didn't want you to get hurt," he mumbledbut apparentlyWyatt heard him.

"What!" Chris looked at him.Wyatt'sface clearly looked shocked. "Me getting hurt? I'm more worried with the fact you didn't tell me. At all. Why would you hide something as important as this?" asked Wyatt. Chris didn't answer and looked down, clearly feeling guilty about it. " Hey," Chris looked up at Wyatt, who was smiling gently at him. "This has something to do with what happened a month ago, is it?" Chris looked surprised. "How did you know?"

Wyatt smirked. "I'm your brother. I know how you think. You always feel responsible when it comes todo anything about you. Like me getting hurt for protecting you." Chris's face flushed, knowing it's the truth. "But I couldn't let you get hurt. Not ever," said Wyatt, shaking his head. Chris beamed at him. "Thanks, Wyatt, and I'm sorry for not telling you," said Chris, looking apologetically at him. Wyatt grinned and ruffled his brother's hair. "Hey!" whined Chris.

"Apology accept," said Wyatt.

* * *

A man was walking home from work, whistling happily. He can't wait to go home and tell his wife the good news. He has just been promoted and he can't wait to celebrate with his wife. Suddenly, he stopped. Frowning, he could have sworn he heard something. He stood there, waiting. '_Rustle.'_ There, he turned,near the bushes. The bushes was rustling and he stood there, his body tensed. The rustling became loud and...out ran a brown cat. He laughed at his stupidity and watched as the cat ran, terrified about something. _Probably got scared by a stray dog, _he thought. Just before he move again, the whole surrounding became icy cold. The man gasped and shivered, confused by this strange event. Suddenly, his mind was filled with voices. Voices from his painful past. Panic-stricken, he tired to run but fell. The air grew even coldly and he was shakingcontinuously. The voices grew even louder. Suddenly, he felt someone tilting his head up. He thought he was getting help but realised that this someone was somehow making the voice even more louder. He felt something clamped onto his mouth and knew no more.

* * *

Don't forget to review! 


	2. Chapter 2

FINALLY! It's done! JS! This is for u! N to all others who read my fic!

Disclaimer: I dont own charmed/hp. I just own this plot.

Wyatt's eyes squinted at the small writing of the book. He growled angrily before he slammed the book shut. The whole Halliwell family looked up, startled. Wyatt and Chris told their family about Chris's dreams, despite Chris's reluctance.Their mom, Piper, went crazy with worry and after they calmed her down, she went up to the attic to solve Chris's problem. Wyatt and Chris were very reluctant to go to school but their dad promised that he will look after her. Now, they are in the attic with their mom and dad while Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige went to Magic School to get more books. Wyatt looked apologetically at him as Chris glared at him. Sighing in frustration,Chris shut the book and leaned against the couch.

"What are we gonna do? We have search through every book in Magic School and still nothing. Even the Book Of Shadow can't help us!" groaned Chris. The strain having these dreams is slowly taking its toll on him.

Piper looked concernly at Chris, slightly noticing the dark circles under his eyes. "Chris, have you hadanother dream last night?"

Chris sat silently, his arm over his eyes and sighed. "Yeah. And it's the same one as yesterday. That red eyes and the amulet." Piper looked sat closer to her younger son and hugged him. "Don't worry, honey. We're going to find the answer. We will, won't we?" Piper looked at Leo for support. Leo smiled and went over to sit next to Chris. " Your mother's right, Chris. We will find out what those dreams means. We're not going give up," he said, trying to cheer him up.Wyatt sat up straight.

"Yeah, Chris, I agree with Dad," said Wyatt. His parents looked proudly at him. Chris got out of the hug and smiled at him. "Thanks, Wyatt, Mom and Dad." A soft twinkling blue light appeared in the middle of the attic and dissppeared.And in it's place stood Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige, carrying a lot of books. "All right, folks. These are tha last ones," said Aunt Paige, astheycarefully placed the books on top of the pile of books scattered on the table. "And you better make sure the books are not damaged at all. These are old. Very old." Wyatt smirked.

"Don't worry, Aunt Paige," waving the book he was reading in the air,"We'll be careful." Wyatt quickly placed the book down as Aunt Paige gave him a stern glare. "Wyatt," warned Piper, her mouth twitched slightly as Wyatt gave her an almost innocent look before she looked at Paige." Thanks, Paige. I know it's hard getting the books here." Paige waved her off. "It's ok. I'm doing this for family." Phoebe sat down on a chair and grab the newspaper from the floor. "I didn't get the chance to read the news today...," trailed Phoebe, as she stare intently on the front page before she gestured at everyone. "Hey, guys, listen to this," she said and started reading, "Abody was found in the early morning by two joggers in the park. The body, which was later confirmed that it was a man, has no injuriesinflicted on his body. It was as if he just died. The police have not confirm his identity and suspects that he might have died of natural cause. This hasnot been yet confirmed." Phoebe looked up. "Does that sounds like demons trouble? Cause if it is, we're kinda full at the moment."

Chris looked guilty as he saw the concern looks on everyones as they read the newspaper. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to drag anyone into my problems." Phoebe looked startled at this before she realised what she just said. "Oh, sweetie, I didn't mean like that," she got up and kneel down in front of him, " I'm not saying that your causing problems for us. I just had a busy day today and I'm sorry if I took it out on you," She smiled. "Beside, you can't do this alone.In this family,we deal things together." Chris smiled. "Thanks, Aunt Phoebe." Wyatt read the paper silently and startled when Chris called out for him. Wyatt looked at him. "Hey, Wy, can you pass methat when you're done?" asked Chris. Wyatt smiled. "Here, we can read together." Chris grinned and as soon as he touched the paper, he gasped and shut his eyes. Everyone panicked but stopped when they realized that Chris was having a premonition. They waited tensely for Chris to come out of it. Chris gasped and opened his eyes and looked at everyone, looking scared out of his wits. Piper went over to sit to Chris and comfort him.

"Honey, are you alright? What did you see?" asked Piper, looking concern at Chris. Wyatt moved next to him. Chris calmed down and gave everyone an almost serious look. "We got a problem."

The lightpost flickered gently as strong breeze brushed past against it. It was quiet and dark in the park. Suddenly, orbs of soft blue light swirled near the lightpost and dissappeared. There, in its place, stood Wyatt, Chris and the Charmed Ones.Piper looked around cautiously and signalled alright. Paige shivered slightly as the cold wind blew in their direction. "Brr...I should have bought my jacket. It' s freezing," said Paige, trying to rub her shoulders to keep warm. Wyatt stood next to Chris, getting ready to shield Chris from any sudden attack. " Don't worry, Aunt Paige. We justherefor a moment. 'Sides, Dadmight get worried if we didn't get back," said Chris, smiling weakly. Wyatt knew Leo had to stay behind because he didn't have any powers anymore but that didn't mean he liked it. Piper promised him they'll be back in an hour to check if Chris premonitions was coming true. Chris had a glimpse of something in a dark cloak, wondering in the park. Worried that it might be the demon that attack last night be back again, they armed themselves with lots of potions because Chris didn't see the demon's face but he did say that it gave him a dreading chills.

_'Rustle.' _Everyone jumped to a defensive position when thay heard the noise coming behind them. Wyatt stood in front of Chris, his main focus is to protect Chris from harm. He didn't noticed that Chris was getting to pale and looked ready to faint. '_Meow!' _Everyone gave a sighed of relief when a cat ran past Wyatt and Chris. Phoebe chuckled while Pipergrumbled. Paige was mumbling that sounds suspiciously like 'darned cat'. Wyatt looked at Chris, grinning but stop when he noticed Chris state. "Chris, are you alright?" asked a worried Wyatt. Chris looked up at Wyatt, a dazed upon his face."Wyatt, something's wrong," and fell forward. "Chris!" yelled Wyatt. Just as Chris fell, their whole surrounding turned icy cold. Wyatt gasped and the cold sweep into his skin and felt like it froze his whole body. He fell and hit the ground hard. He heard something whisper in his head and it took him a while to register that it was a voice. Lots of voices. _What happened? What's going on? Where's Mom and Chris? I got to find them, _he thought. Pushing the voices back, Wyatt slowly opened his eyes and saw _it. _He was not sure what it is. It was covered in dark, long, flowy cloak and it seems to be levitating above the ground. It was making a long, slow, rattling sound as if it was drawing air. He then noticed that it was directly above Chris and with each breath it took, Chris got worse. Wyatt is pissed. Nobody hurts his brother. They be damned if they do. Growling in anger, Wyatt flicked his hands at it. The creature gave something like a yell and blew up, a glint of gold light flung out of his hands.

Wyatt fell back again, trying to understand what that thing do to them. Struggling, Wyatt got up to his knees and noticed that his mom and aunts were unconsious, just like Chris. He gently rest his brother's head on his lap, clinch his left hand and concentrate andgave a large wave over them. A golden mist appeared over them and gently float down and covered them. The light glowed brightly and dissappeared. Chris taught Wyatt how to use his healing powers to be evenly distributed to a large group but the bad disadvantage is that it didn't heal the person fully but partially, enough to wake up from being unconsious. Chris developed this technic when he was trying to learn how to use his healing powers and came up with this move. Everyone, especially Leo,was so impressed by it that it took no less than a persuasion for Chris to teach this to other whitelighters. Chris decided to call this the Golden Mist. Wyatt grinned as his mom and his two aunt started moving and groaning. He felt a stir on his lap and looked down to see Chris slowly waking up. "Wy..." he mumbled,slowly opened his eyes. Wyatt smiled gently at him. "I'm right here. Don't worry."

Just as he said that, he saw a light from the corner his eye. He turned and numbly watched as sparks of electricity came out of a small golden circle necklace. He briefly remembered seeing a gold light flung out of the creature's hand. Chris gasped. Wyatt turned to him, seeing the wide look on his brother's face. "What's wrong, Chris? Are you hurt?" Chris turned to Wyatt, pointing at the necklace, a look of shock on his face. "Wyatt. That's the amulet." Stunned, Wyatt did not say anything. They both looked at the amulet which is now spitting more electricity and getting even more frightening. The next thing they knew, the amulet burst in a bright light and, they watched in horror as a dark vortex appeared. Wyatt knew he need to get Chris out of there but the next thing he knew, the vortex started sucking everything in. Wyatt tried to orb but he realised to his horror that his power is not working. He heard his mom calling for him but he was occupied holding on to Chris. The vortex sucked even harder and Chris slipped out of his hand. " CHRIS!" yelled Wyatt and jumped after him. The vortex sucked in more and finally dissappeared. All that was left was a messy park and three stunned Charmed Ones.

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to thank all those who read my second chpt! Alritey pple! Here's Chpt 3!

Disclaimer: I dont own charmed/harry potter. But i so own the Golden Mist idea. So dont try to take it! If u want to use my idea, ask me.

The stars twinkled brightly and all is silent in the park. The trees swayed slighty as a gentle cold breeze brushed by. The swings moved slighty back and forth except one. It was occupied by a thin looking boy with hair as dark as midnight and green eyes that hid behind an his glasses. The wind blew again and, this time, the bangs that was covering his forehead, blew back. There, a lightning scar snuggled on his left forehead. It is Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. He is looking at his feet, ignoring the cold breeze that blew in his way again. Harry had just sneaked out of the house of his relatives to get some fresh air. He knew he was not supposed to leave the house but he just can't stay there anymore. The Dursleys are not the kind of people who can tolerate freaks or people who are not normal. Sadly, Harry is a wizard and the Dursleys hated him for it. Harry sighed and look up at the dark sky. The Dursley had made him do a lot of chores that really tires him out but he manage to complete his homework from his school, especially Potions. However, that gives him practically nothing to do but chores set by his Aunt and Uncle.

He rubbed his scar softly. He had the dream again last night. When he first had the dream, it's always shows an amulet, swinging to and fro, it's red jewel gleaming brightly. He had an uneasy feeling about it, like it could bring horrible disaster with it. At first, he scoffed at the idea but after continuos vision about it, he was convinced that the amulet is bad. Then, last night, he dreamt something different. This time, he saw a black hole tearing up a park and they were people there. Harry tried to yell them to run but one of them, a boy,got sucked up by the black hole. Then, another boy, jumped in to catch, probably trying to save him. He woke up after that. Harry looked up at the dark sky. He wondered whether those two people are fine. He didn't know why but he had the stranges feeling that he'll see them again.

Suddenly, without warning, a huge gust of wind brush by him and Harry almost fell backwards of his swing. A loud thunder rang across the sky. He stood up, a stir of uneasiness set on his stomach. All of the sudden, a streak of lightning stuck just a few feet away from him, causing him to stumble back from the sudden brightness. A gust of wind blew against him and Harry raised his arms, trying to fight back the strong wind. He squinted his eyes and noticed a dark circle appearing slowly in front of him. His face paled as he was struck with realisation that he has seen this. It was the black hole from his dream! _Oh God! Don't tell me i'm gonna meet the same fate as those two!_ thought Harry, desperately. His brain was telling his body to run but he was too stunned and shocked to response. Thunder roared across the sky, ten times louder than before. Harry winced, his hearing taking the most beating than his other senses. Before he could even think of anything, something took form in the black hole. Because of his damn curiousity, Harry struggled to stay put to find out.

He watched as it got closer and closer, not knowing that he, too, was in danger. Of being squashed, that is. His eyes widen in realisation as it spat out and "_BAM". _The full force of the heavy 'thing' knocked his wind out and fell backwards. Harry gasped loudly, dizziness and pain rushed through his body.He was so absorded on his pain that he was unaware that the black hole starts to flicker and, finally, dissappeared. All was quiet in the night except for the hard breathing of our poor Harry. At last, the pain slowly ebbed away and Harry slowly sat up, wincing as a short sharp pain ran through his body again. _Arghh...if Voldemort can't kill me first, my damn curiousity will! _thought Harry, groaning. Harry looked at the 'thing' that hit him and stared in shock. The 'thing' that hit him was none other than two boys from his dream. They were both sprawled just before his legs and looked very pale. So pale that Harry thought they were dead. Suddenly, the boy with dirty blonde hair slowly groaned and mumbled something that sounds like 'Chris' before he was silent. He was unconscious again. Harry looked around him. The park was a total mess. There was litters and debris all over the place and Harry was surprised that the loud thunder did not seem to roused the whole neighbourhood.

He looked down at the two boys again. Suddenly, something caught his eye and paled again when he saw it. He slowly crawled over to the younger looking boy with brown hair and stare down at it. It was the amulet, glinting innocently up at him. _Great Merlin! First my dream then this! This can't be coincidence, _thought Harry, looking back at the two boys.A chill ran down his spine as he felt something wasn't right. Harry whipped around and surveyed his surrounding. There was nothing out of the ordinary but Harry couldn't shake off the feeling that he really should get outta here. He looked down at the two boys and sighed. He had a feeling this is going to be a long night.

* * *

Harry rubbed his shoulder wearily and looked at the boys laying on his bed. Harry had half-carried and half-dragged the two boys all the way home. It seems that all that chores he had been forced to do has somewhat made him stronger, which seems to be a good thing for him. He still looks too thin though. He slowly pulled out the handkerchief and placed it on the table. He didn't dare touch the amulet and was lucky that he had the handkerchief in his pocket. He idly wondered what happened to the guard that was supposed to be watching him. It seems strange that nobody seems to be disturbed by the sudden storm. And shouldn't they have noticed him lugging the two boys all the way here?

Harry looked back at the two boys. He didn't noticed it at first but if he look closely, they have the same face bonestructure though the boy, who Harry guess is about his age, is a bit slightly sharper than the younger one. Harry concluded that they could be brothers. He looked at them, sleeping together. He could see thecalm look on their faces, unconsciously knowing that they are both together. Something tugged atHarry'sheart and look away, feeling suddenly dejected. _I wonder what it's like having a brother? Or a sister, even? _Harry thought, his mind flashing back to the Weasly family. _It must be wonderful and maybe annoying, _he thought, thinking of Ron and his sister, Ginny, _but at least they still have each other. _Harry sat down and lean against the wall, a look of sadness upon his face. _If only Voldemort didn't come after my parents, then I will probably have one or two, _thought Harry, his eyes slowly closing before, finally, swept away by the call of dreams.

* * *

A few hours after Harry left the park with two boys, something stirred in the darkness. Someone materialized in the middle of the park. It almost looked like_it_simmered before taking form. There, stood, a man in black clothes and his eyes held something evil. Hescanned the park and walked around, as if he's looking for something. After a few minutes, he cursed silently. " It's not here," he mumbled before disappearing or more likely said, simmered out.

* * *

Alrite, pple! This will probably be the last chapter i'm writing before i hit the books but i'm not discontinuing it! i'm just putting it on hold...sorry...

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chpt's 4 here! Sorry for the long wait!

**Disclaimer**: I dont own charmed/harry potter.But i so own the Golden Mist and the Zone idea. So dont try to take it! If u want to use my idea, ask me.

The first thing Chris noticed was that he was floating and upside down. Literally. He could see colourful lights around him but he was too disorientated to focus on it. He felt limped as if all his energy was sucked right out of him. He moaned and grimaced slightly, feeling his blood rushing to his brain. Muscle tensed, he slowly tried to stay upright and after many unsuccessful attempts, he finally float upright. He gave a sigh of relief and looked around him, with a dazed and tired expression. His eyes widened in realisation at the familiar surrounding. He grinned. Chris is in the Zone.

The Zone is an area where magic co-exist together. In a way, the Zone is the central power house of each magical people or creatures. Be it demon powers or witch powers and other magical creatures like unicorns, leprechauns and others. All the brightly coloured Chris saw were actually the 'orb' of each individual's powers. Some of them are bright while most are glowing softly. The best part about the Zone is that no Elder, demon, human or any other creatures can enter the Zone. In fact, Chris is the first and only human/witch/whitelighter that is able to be physically there. Chris remembered the look on his families face when he told them about it. Especially his dad. He was dumbfounded. Chris was only five when he 'accidently' tap into that power and transported there. Needless to say that his sudden disappearance caused quite a ruckus. Not only that, the elders found out about it and wish to be taken there but stopped when a VERY angry mother stood in their way, her hands twitching to blow something up. With little Wyatt by his side, protecting him, of course. It was hilarious to see the Elders scared stiff of one witch. But of course, with her motherly instinct kicking into overdrive, they better be safe than sorry. Hell hath no fury than a women's scorn. Especially when their children are concerned. Of course, Chris never let anyone into the Zone. He made a promise to her after all.

"Chris" said a voice, softly behind him. Chris turned, knowing fully well who that voice is. His grin widened as he recognised the familiar face. Her long wavy blonde hair flowing around her, giving an almost ethereal look and her long dress, pure white and untainted. Her heart shaped face, framed with beautiful almond shaped eyes and her sapphire blue eyes. She smiled gently at him. The interesting fact is that she looks like a small child. Way shorter than Chris. But Chris knew that she is _way_ older than she looks. And wise as well.

( A.N: Imagine Princess Emeraude from Rayearth. For those who dont koe who Princess Emeraude is, use yr own imagination instead.)

"Hey, Krisella. Long time no see," he said, smiling cheekily at her. She smiled back, her eyes twinkling brightly at her favourite visitor. Krisella is the Guardian of the Zone. Here, she lies and guard each power and has been doing this for god knows how long. He remembered the time he got first came and got lost in the Zone, she appeared - white lights and all, and guide him home. Chris grew fond of her and see her as a older sister. His parents were hesitant at first but admitted that she didn't hurt while he visited her. Wyatt was jealous at first but started to appreciate her after he heard she has taken good care of Chris. "Chris, how are you? I hope you're all right after what happened," she said, her eyes showed concern. Chris stopped grinning. Slowly, a look of horror and realisation etched on his face. How could he have forgotten? His mind played back to what happened. The vision, the attack and the blackhole. _Wyatt!_

"_Gah!_ Oh no! Mom! Aunt Phoebe! Aunt Paige! And Wyatt! _Gah!_ How could I forget!" said Chris, hyperventilating and pacing around in panic. Suddenly, he turned to Krisella, who jumped in surprise by his sudden reaction. "What happened? AllIremember was that there was these voices in my head and the blackhole but that's it!", he asked hysterically and continued, "Oh no! Mom's probably panicking right now! She's never going to let me out of her sight anymore! And Dad...wait! _Dad! _Arrgh! He's probably worried sick about me! Arghh!" Chris paced around, his mind filled with panic and confusion. Krisella frowned concernly. She needs to calm him down now. "Chris, please calm down," she said, her voice low and gentle, "I know you're worried and I do not wished to burden you with more problems but...," she stopped, her face showing whether or not she should tell him. Chris stopped and looked at her. He didn't remember her acting this way before. Usually, she tells him anything.

"What's wrong? Do you know what's going on?" asked Chris. She let out a sigh and looked up.He blinked. She looks serious for once as he remembered she always tease him before telling him anything. "Yes. It has something to do with what happened with you and your brother," she said and continued, "It would seem that both of you have stumbled upon an ancient relic. This relic was created by a dark sorcerer named Mozrel who wanted crave for more power so he created this power in a form of an amulet." Chris looked at her, thinking about the golden amulet he saw and dreamt. She nodded, seeing that he has gotten it. "With this amulet, he could gain more power and control of whole universe. Fortunately, they were some good sorcerers at that time who had heard of this dark sorcerer's plan and joined together to stop him. They managed to defeat him but the amulet was nowhere to be found so they assumed that it was destroyed in the chaos."

Chris nodded. "But, it didn't, right? Did he hid it somewhere?" he asked. She shook her head. "No.Most would think of that possibility but I know the truth," she said, her eyes filled with sadness. "This amulet is not like any other amulet. This amulet has a mind and will of its own," Chris looked at her, shocked. "You mean it's alive!" asked Chris, his mind not accepting it. "And aware, too,"she said and frowned. "Why are you surprised? Isn't The Book Of Shadows the same as well?" Chris looked at her, quizzically. "Really? I thought that that was Great-grandma, Grams and Aunt Prue. They flipped the pages if we can't solve any demon problem," he asked. She gave him a smile. "Yes. That is their action but have you ever seen the book protected itself when someone other than the Charmed Ones or you brothers try to leave the house with the book," she asked. Chris nodded. "Well, there you have it. The book, in a sense, is well aware of its surrounding and alive. This way, no demon can steal the book." Chris thought about it and agree with what she said. "So, the amulet sensed that it was in danger and fled," she said.

He frowned. "But what does this amulet do?" he asked, "What kind of power did this Mozrel guy create it for?" She looked at him hesitantly. "At that time, Morzel believed that having control over all universe and dimensions is the key to absolute power," she stopped, biting her lower lip. Chris frowned. "Dimensions?" he asked. He noted that she looked even more nervous. "Yes. Alternate worlds, each different from one another. Essentially, he needed something that is capable of him to cross over to these different dimensions." A feeling of dread and disbelief ran through his mind. "You mean that Wyatt and me have..." he trailed, the truth running across his mind. She nodded, looking at him admittedly.

"Both you and your brother have just cross dimensions."

* * *

**Arghh! Wyatt and Chris have crossed dimensions! What are they gonna do? How are going to get back home? Stay tune for the next chapter of The Mozrel Amulet!**

**Feed the author...**

**Review!**


End file.
